The inherent complexity of business processes and their implementation in business software solutions, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, and the like can present substantial challenges to users and can be a serious obstacle to widespread operative use of process models in the software landscape. A wealth of highly technical process modeling notations (e.g. business process modeling notation (BPMN) editors and process engines, enhanced process chains (EPC), modeling hierarchies built on these or similar model types, etc.) is currently available for use in technical systems. However, these types of resources are typically difficult for a non-technical user to understand and use. Accordingly, while a software developer might, for example, use one of these technical process modeling notations, less technical users, such as for example software sales representatives, software implementation consultants, business users, key users or administrators of a business software solutions, and the like more typically use one or more non-technical (or less technical) visualization tools to visualize the inherent complexity of business processes and business scenarios and their implementation in ERP or other business software solutions. Implementing a variety of visualization tools with significantly varying degrees of depicted complexity can be challenging, particularly given the potential for miscommunication or other inefficient exchanges of important information between interested parties if the different visualization modes are not supported in a manner that facilitates uniformity of data presentation and entry between the available tools.